


a quick kiss goodbye

by daddyissueswithsalt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (hinted at), Character Death, Death, F/F, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissueswithsalt/pseuds/daddyissueswithsalt
Summary: This is a rewrite and official ending of my other two previous works <3
Relationships: Petra Ral/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	a quick kiss goodbye

soft fingers and steel toed boots dragged through mud. 

sobs and hiccups heard for miles.

pet names and whispers of reassurances being spoken onto deaf ears.

"you're gonna be okay baby.."

misty emerald eyes staring up at the gray blue sky. not a cloud in sight.

"b...baby?"

damaged, broken fingernails sweeping strawberry blonde hair behind a blood crusted ear. 

-

petra woke with a start, gasping for breath, clutching her beating heart.

"baby? what's wrong?" hanje asked suddenly, sitting up from her side of the bed, loose tank top strap sagging for her bony yet broad shoulder.

"i...it was just a dream.." the blonde breathed out shakily, hand sliding up from her chest to rub over her face, grazing over her sunken in eyes.

the other woman wordlessly scooted over, draping her own arm around petra's neck, pulling her lover into her own chest, kissing the top over her head, greasy hair and all..

-

"hanje, petra! get your asses over here!" the short man yelled, his hands tucked behind his back like the supreme little shit he was destined to be.

"yes, oh great levi?" the older of the two woman giggled, her strained vocals cords giving a creak in between.

the 'old man' grunted, already reaching for his towel to whack to goof with, but a soft freckled hand stopped him.

"no need to hit her levi, she's just trying to make you laugh. all in good spirits." petra kindly smiled, her dimples popping through her plump cheeks.

-

"a supply run? really?" hanje droned on as petra wordlessly handed her her jacket.

"oh stop complaining you big idiot, you're acting as if we haven't made a thousand of these already." 

-

hanje stared into her lovers eyes, waiting for her to say something.

her lips pursed, tears being held back by so much restraint, mouth wobbling trying not to sob in her lovers last days.

suddenly a pale, oh so pale, hand reached over, softly slipping into hanje's.

"i left you a note in your jacket back when we first started this, just incase." the woman whispered, her eyes fluttering closed already, yet straining to be kept open.

-

"i love you so much hanje..im so sorry i cant stay longer. i will always be with you honey..." petra trailed off, her eyes slipping shut once last time.

"...baby?..baby? oh my god, no... i love you too! BABY!"

-

' If you're reading this it probably means im gone.  
im sorry i couldn't live out my days with you.  
i will always love you honey.  
\- Petra '

**Author's Note:**

> ive been thinking about this fanfic since the first time i wrote it. and ive been slowly moving on from attack on titan. i dont think ill really ever post anything related about it writing wise. so take this as my goodbye to the aot fanfic community. youve all helped me grow up and yall got me to where am i today. i still have some growing to do but ive walked my journey with this communtiy. so thank you and goodbye.


End file.
